


I (literally) keep running into you

by spiritedwhere, volleycatnika



Series: YOI superhero AU [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Dream - YOI superhero AU, Frost - YOI superhero AU, M/M, Superhero!AU, Viktor not Victor, Yuuri not Yuri, superhero au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 21:44:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9846884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiritedwhere/pseuds/spiritedwhere, https://archiveofourown.org/users/volleycatnika/pseuds/volleycatnika
Summary: "I’ve been hoping to sweep you off your feet, but not in this way.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> This one-shot takes place after “to some a dream, to others a stranger.” If you haven’t read that one-shot, you should read it first.

It was an accident. Well, it was an accident at first. One one particularly dark and rainy night Viktor had been chasing a villain...

The villain, who stole money from an ATM machine is surprisingly fast. She is also surprisingly not normal. Put in better terms, she has superpowers. 

With her having bright red hair and flame-colored suit Victor had expected her power to be something fire related. To his surprise (and relief) her power is similar to his. While he can manipulate water by freezing it, she is able to direct water. She is able to move her hands and feet and move the water in any direction she wants. In the case of the ATM, she used the water to cut the ATM open. The fact that she was able to use the water as a saw terrifies but also impresses Viktor. Such an impressive power is one Viktor wished a fellow hero had. He does not like the idea of attempting to apprehend someone who could literally chop his head off with water. Despite this, Viktor rapidly creates ice slides in the hopes of catching up to her quickly. 

As it turns out, Viktor doesn’t need to hope as much as he originally thought. With the rain making his already slippery ice slides even more slippery, he ends up moving faster than normal. So fast, in fact, that everything he passes flashes by him in a never-ending blur. The thought of “I should probably try to slow myself down” comes across Victor’s mind just as he slams into something solid. Or rather, someone. 

“Owww,” a voice mutters. The voice is awfully familiar. Pushing himself up in order to give himself a better view of the person he crashed into, Victor is surprised to find himself face to face with Taylor Swift. Well, a fake Taylor Swift. The black mask and superhero costume which happens to look more like a skating costume, helps Viktor come to the conclusion that he is face to face with Dream. Then again, Dream could be Taylor Swift. The hero, with the ability to appear and sound different could be anyone. “Where did you come from? Why were you going so fast?” When Viktor fails to respond, Dream adds, “You know what, forget about it. You must have been chasing someone. I know I was in the process in chasing someone. In this rain, they shouldn’t have gotten far.” 

“I was chasing someone,” Viktor replies, “However they have a power relating to water so they are likely long gone. Such a fact gives me mixed feelings… She used water as a saw. Water! Just imagine what she could do to my head!” Viktor shudders. “Anyways, sorry for running into you. I’ve been hoping to sweep you off your feet, but not in this way.”

Viktor is pleasantly surprised to have Dream respond to his words with a laugh. “Do you always flirt while on the job?” With a sheepish smile, Dream adds “anyways, if what you say about the water wielding villain is true perhaps it is better that they got away. They sound too dangerous to pursue on your own. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have a villain to catch.” Sick of waiting for Frost to get off him, Dream gently pushes him away so they can get on their feet. “See you later, Frost” Dream concludes, with a goodbye wave before disappearing into the night. 

It doesn’t take Viktor long to realize that is the longest conversation he’s ever had with Dream. 

He craves more. 

He craves more, and now knows how to get more. 

Viktor knows it’s one thing to “bump” into some you like and a completely different thing to knock them over. Therefore, when it comes to future run-ins he plans to only run into Dream hard enough to make them notice him or to stumble back a few steps. After all, the last thing he wants to do is hurt them. 

Of course, with the kind of luck Viktor has, rarely anything ever goes according to plan. 

Although the second time Viktor runs into Dream goes smoothly, the third time doesn’t. With Viktor being tired and therefore more scatter-minded, he doesn’t pay much attention to where he has already created ice slides and patches. Due to this, Viktor slips on his own ice. He slips on his own ice and slides into Dream who is already struggling to stay on his feet. 

Viktor’s attempts to slow himself, to his horror, just make him move faster. Due to this, when he slides into Dream, he knocks them over. With them falling backward, Viktor knows that it is likely that they are going to hit their head off the ground. Frantically flailing, Viktor manages to get an arm under Dream to prevent them from banging their head of the ground. 

Although Viktor manages to prevent Dream from getting a head injury, he manages to knock the air out of Dream’s lungs. After taking a few deep breaths, Dream laughs. “We’ve got to stop meeting like this, Frost.” 

“Yeah,” Viktor agrees, with a laugh of his own. “At this rate, we’re both going to get bruises.” Viktor hopes that Dream isn’t quick to catch on to just how close they are… With their faces just inches apart and Viktor practically lying on top of them. Viktor loves how soft Dream’s hair is. Viktor loves how sweet Dream smells, with them smelling like cinnamon. 

“Too late, I already have some,” Dream replies, to Viktor’s horror.

“Really?” Viktor squeaks, feeling incredibly awful. “Let me see! I’ll ice it! I can momentarily be a human ice pack.” 

At Viktor’s words Dream giggles. _Giggles._ “I never thought _the_ Frost would use his powers for something as simple as treating bruises.” With a brief pause, they add, “So when you say ‘momentarily be a human ice pack’ do you actually morph into an ice pack, or…?” 

Dream has laughed and giggled at him. Now they are teasing him. Viktor’s not sure just how much more of this his heart can take. “No,” Viktor whines, “Don’t tease me! Now show me your bruise so I can make it feel better!”

At this, Dream lifts their left arm and says, “I have a bruise on his arm. If you’re serious about helping me out, roll my sleeve up and knock yourself out.” At this Viktor has to force himself not to immediately yank the sleeve up. He can’t believe any of this is happening. Dream has been talking to him for far longer than normal… Dream hasn’t attempted to leave. Most importantly, unlike the first two times, Dream doesn’t seem to be in a hurry to get Viktor off of him.

Slowly, as if afraid that one wrong move will make Dream change their mind, Viktor rolls up the dark sleeve of Dream’s superhero suit. Viktor can’t help but gasp at the bruise. It is both larger and darker than he was expecting. “Did you get this from the first time we ran into each other or the second?” Viktor asks. As he speaks, he places his free hand (he still has one hand cradling Dream’s head) to touch the wound. He touches it with the very tips of his fingers, VIktor emits a soft flow of cold that is much warmer than the temperature that he uses to make his ice slides. The temperate he uses - this type of cold - is meant to heal. Or perhaps more accurately, meant to alleviate pain. 

“You’re not as cold as I expecting,” Dream says after a few minutes. “Are you always like this or are you trying just being careful? Either way, I appreciate not being turned into a human popsicle.” 

“I’m just being careful,” Viktor chirps, “I’d hate to turn a friend into an ice cube.” Viktor lets a beat of silence pass before he says more. “Are we friends? We probably aren’t… I want to be friends though.”

“We’re not friends. Not yet,” Dream replies, with a small smile. “I’d be willing to become friends if you stop running into me. It was funny at first but now it’s just annoying. Also, the first two times it nearly resulted in the villain I was chasing getting away. This time it has prevented me from getting home as early as I wanted to.” 

“I promise to no longer run into you,” Victor replies. With his curiosity getting the better of him, he adds. “Why did you want to get home early? Do you have a date?” Viktor goes as far as to wiggle his eyebrows. 

“It’s nothing like that,” Dream replies, slapping Viktor’s left shoulder. “I’m just a college student who has a test tomorrow.”  
“No way,” Viktor exclaims, “I have a test tomorrow too! I haven’t studied at all but I’m good at guessing so…” Viktor lets his voice trail off. He still has his hand on Dream’s arm, even though the pain must be long gone. Despite this, he can’t bring himself to move his hand. Despite this, Dream hasn’t asked him to move his hand. “On a completely unrelated note, what are your pronouns? In my head I’ve been using they/them, but I don’t want to keep using them if they’re the wrong pronouns. Oh in case you were wondering, my pronouns are he/him.” 

“I use he/him,” Dream replies, “thanks for asking. Also thanks for making me feel better, even though it was your fault I was in pain in the first place.” 

About a minute passes before Viktor says anything. “Oh my! We’ve been on the ground this whole time. Let me help you up.” Viktor hastily gets to his feet, and offers Dream a helping hand. Viktor actively struggles to hide his excitement upon having Dream touch his hand… To practically hold it. “Well, I let you head home and get to studying. I should probably do some cramming of my own… I look forward to seeing you again. Hopefully the next time the ‘running into you’ thing will just be a phrase and not literal.” 

“Yeah…” Dream replies, all the while nervously rubbing the back of his head. “Although running into you wasn’t completely awful. Good luck and see you around.” Dream walks away, leaving Viktor alone in the dark alleyway. 

As Viktor, like Dream heads home, he finds himself grinning from ear to ear. He’s made progress. Many of his earlier reactions with Dream were far from ideal… With Dream seeming annoyed by his mere presence. Tonight, Dream seemed happy to see him. Tonight, Dream seemed to feel pretty comfortable around him. Viktor hopes that he can see the ever changing hero’s real face one day.


End file.
